Back to the Beginning
by Nyaners
Summary: Set in Lucas, Dawn, and Barry's POV. Lucas meets Barry and Dawn for the first time and they become the best of friends. It is until a feud happens between Barry, the yellow haired speedster, and Lucas, professor Rowan's assistant. They travel through Sinnoh meeting new people, some new pokemon, and new places. (Lame summary, I know, but just read it u'll enjoy :D)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: For those of you that have also read **__**Barry's Birthday**__**, I APOLOGIZE SO MUCH FOR THAT! I was seriously planning on finishing it, but a whole bunch of school work got in the way. And I'm not lying! o~o I feel absolutely horrible and I want to make it up by actually writing the chapters I promised. I won't give an exact date because I've proven that I can't live up to that so yea... it will be released in the future, pweaz downt kill me :3 ^~^ :(( -;**_

* * *

Lucas' POV

* * *

"Professor should we go now?"

"Yes we shall. Can you please grab the briefcase? I'll be outside in a moment."

"Okay Professor."

I walked toward the briefcase and picked it up feeling the Pokeball's roll toward the bottom. I've been helping Professor Rowan with his studies for as long as I can remember, but I have never seen the Pokemon in this briefcase that he calls rare.

I opened the door and walked out closing it behind me. Sandgem Town wasn't that big of a town, but it was cosey. I lived here all my life, but I never went far. I had went to Jubilife to go to school and just recently finished. I met Professor Rowan because of my father being his assistant and he fascinated me. I did want to become a trainer, but I had a passion for understanding the Pokemon world and trying to figure out the life of Pokemon, so I had wanted to stay with the Professor to live out one of my dreams.

I stared up at the sky. Looking up, I could see a group of Starly and a Staraptor flying toward Twinleaf Town. I've never been over toward Twinleaf Town beacause I've never really had a reason to go over there.

The Starly seemed to be following the Staraptor. I couldn't help but stare at the group. It was strange since Starly usely fly in the group of their evolution and Staraptor don't fly around here.

I took one step forward when a hand touched my shoulder causing me to stop.

"Lucas, what's the matter?"

I turned to see Professor Rowan.

"Oh, I saw a group of Starly following a Staraptor. It seemed unnatural."

He dropped his hand from me and took a couple steps forward while looking toward the sky.

" right. We should go check out this behavior. Where did the Pokemon fly?"

He turned towards me with one of his serious thinking faces.

"They flew toward Twinleaf Town."

"Hmmm, Twinleaf Town? There have been odd Pokemon sightings there recently. We should go."

I nodded and we started walking out of Sandgem Town. We made it to the tall grass soon after and I stopped. The Professor had noticed and turned toward me.

"Lucas whats the wrong?"

"Well sir, it's the tall grass. It doesn't look so safe."

He smiled at my comment and chuckled a little.

"Don't worry Lucas. I have repel so we'll be out of there in no time."

I hesitated a little feeling cautious about going, but the Professor's world is truthful so I went. He took out a spray and sprayed the both of us with it. It smelled like nothing, but I guess the Pokemon are the only ones who can smell it.

0o0o0o0

We made it into Twinleaf Town and it wasn't anything I would have expected. I could only see a minimum of about six houses.

"It looks like the Starly aren't here Lucas. They probably headed toward Lake Verity shall we go?"

I nodded and started to follow Professor Rowan. I turned around to take one last look at the town. Just at that moment, I could see a Blond boy rushing into a house followed by a girl with dark blue hair.

"Come Lucas!"

I could see Professor Rowan walk toward what looked like an entrance of trees and I ran after him. He walked in first, leaving me to walk in after him.

I walked in and I was immediately shrouded in a ray of light. It was hard to see, but I could still make my way forward. The sunlight died down and the scene was breathtaking. I never could come to Lake Verity because of the tall grass and I had hoped to visit one day.

"Beautiful isn't it? This place is home to the legendary Pokemon, Mesprit."

I looked toward the lake and Professor Rowan and I couldn't believe that such a place could be home to a legendary Pokemon.

"HA. Mesprit. One out the three Pokemon that can cause the legendary Palkia to appear."

I heard the voice come from the entrance. The man had blue spiked up hair and he started walking up to me causing me to drop the briefcase. He was staring eye to eye with me and suddenly started walking toward Professor Rowan.

"Rowan! I see that your studies have caused you to come here. What a coincidence."

"Come Lucas, let us leave."

He grabbed the briefcase from the ground and walked out. I looked at the man and could feel his eyes glaring at me.

"I think you should follow your Professor, boy."

I turned around and ran out. I didn't want to go against someone I didn't even know. Plus I didn't have any Pokemon so I couldn't defend myself even if the worst were to happen.

I walked back toward the tall grass leading back to Sandgem Town, when I saw Professor Rowan and the two people I saw earlier in Twinleaf.

"Do you love Pokemon?"

I walked up behind the Professor. The only one who noticed me was the blue haired girl who looked straight at me.

"YES WE DO!"

The blonde boy had such energy and shouted pretty loud causing me to cringe.

Professor Rowan seemed to try to prove something to these two and asked again.

"Let me ask you again. Do you two love Pokemon?"

The blond one seemed to not give up and kept shouting.

"YES, YES AND A THOUSAND TIMES YES! WE'LL BOTH KEEP ANSWERING AND OUR ANSWER WILL NEVER CHANGE! RIGHT DAWN?!"

All of us looked at the bluenette. I could tell she didn't like the uncomfortable silence and she looked nervous herself.

"...uuhhh, yeah."

"Very well than. Lucas hold the case for a drone and open it for me."

I did as he said and opened up the briefcase. He grabbed the three Pokemon and held them out. I was shocked that he would do such a gesture to people he didn't even know. But, I guess he could feel there potential for becoming Pokemon trainers.

"I want you two to choose wisely, in each Pokeball, there is a Turtwig, a Piplup, and a Chimchar. Care for these Pokemon and you can go to places you could never imagine."

The two of them nodded and picked up a Pokeball each.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Barry and this is Dawn."

"Very well. Barry, the Pokemon you chose is Chimchar and Dawn, you have chosen Piplup."

"AWESOME! LET'S TAKE OUR POKEMON OUT DAWN!"

The girl, Dawn, nodded and lifted her hand that had the Pokeball and tossed it. Barry had done the same thing and both Pokemon emitted out of the Pokeballs.

When the lights had faded from the Pokemon. I was confused. I've never seen the three Pokemon before, but I know this was a mistake. There standing were certainly two Pokemon, but they were the same exact ones.

"How come me and Dawn have the same Pokemon? I thought they were suppose to be different types?"

"Oh dear. It seems that I may have forgotten Chimchar behind, in Hoenn. I had found all three Pokemon, but spotted another Piplup and I guess I had mistaken Chimchar and the second Piplup's Pokeballs."

I looked at both of the Piplup and than, at Dawn and Barry. Professor Rowan was getting old, but he never forgets. I guess it was one of those things.

"THAT'S OKAY GRAMPS! I'M FINE WITH HAVING A PIPLUP TOO. EVERYTHING HAPPENS FOR A REASON, AM I RIGHT?!"

"Hmmm. You most certainly are. I want you two to come to my lab in Sandgem Town. If you're going on a Pokemon adventure, I want to prepare you both first. Come."

He took out the repel and sprayed Both Dawn and Barry with it.

"Well, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Tell me if you guys like it or not. I've been working on this story for a while and I wasn't sure if it would be good or not. But I'm actually kinda confident in this one. ^w^ Review, Favorite, and/or Follow! :D_**

* * *

Lucas' POV

* * *

We made our way through the grass and I could tell Barry was excited and Dawn was just stunned. I honestly felt jealous of them. Getting there first Pokemon and setting out for a journey is what I've always wanted, but never asked. I was afraid that Professor Rowan would just tell me that I wasn't ready.

We walked into the lab and we all sat down at a table and Barry and Dawn placed both Piplup on the table.

"The two of you have a long way to go to becoming what you want to be. So, I'm going to start you off. You both have now obtained your first Pokemon and can now start your adventure. I have done something for the two of you and now I want something from you."

The three of us watched as Professor Rowan had gotten up and went to his desk to retrieve something.

"Now, I will give you this."

He walked back to his seat and held out two Pokedex's. One pink and one orange.

"I'm getting old and I want to find out more about the Pokemon out there. These are called Pokedex's and they can identify any Pokemon that you have, catch, and see. I want the both of you to see as many Pokemon as you can and bring back the Pokedex's after you have finished your journey's."

I looked at the two and could only stare. Accepting such a task seemed hard to do. Seeing every single Pokemon in Sinnoh would be wonderful.

"We accept."

"YEAH WE ACCEPT!"

"Good."

They took the Pokedex's and exited the lab with the Piplup's following. But, before the door could close Barry came back in.

"THANKS GRAMPS!"

"Oh...you're both welcome."

I sat at the table still with Professor Rowan walking to his desk again.

"Well Sir, what's the next thing that we do?"

He walked back silently and placed a blue Pokedex in front of me.

"Huh?"

"Not us Lucas, you. I want you to go on a Pokemon adventure yourself."

"Do you really mean it?"

"Yes. Lucas you are a young boy and staying in one place is no good for you. Explore the world out there and hopefully you will enjoy it like I did when I was younger."

"What about the la.."

"Don't worry Lucas I have many other colleagues here to help me with my studies. I love your determination to follow my work. But, you have a world out there to see and you must start somewhere."

"Thank you Professor."

I stood up and took the Pokedex from the table.

"Here, take Turtwig with you."

"Are you sure, he's rare."

"I'm positive. Also take these Pokeballs with you. I've taught you how to catch a Pokemon before, so you should be fine."

He handed me five Pokeballs and I took them graciously.

"I'll call your father and tell him that you started an adventure."

"Okay. Thank you so much Professor."

"No, thank you."

I smiled and dashed home with my arms full of Pokeballs. I knocked because I couldn't reach the door knob and my little sister opened it.

"Lucas? Why aren't you at the lab? Why do you have Pokeballs in your arms? Did you steal them?"

I walked past her and up to my room while she followed me.

"I'm not at the lab because I'm starting a Pokemon adventure, I have the Pokeballs so I can catch Pokemon, and no I did not steal them, Professor Rowan gave them to me."

I took out my yellow backpack and placed everything inside accept Turtwig and put it on my back.

"I'll be gone for a while sis. So, take care of dad while I'm gone okay?"

I ruffled her hair and gave her a hug. I walked out of my room and out the front door. I was ready and nothing could stand in my way.

0o0o0o0

"HEY GET OUT OF THE WAY! IM GOING TO FINE YOU FOR BUMPING INTO ME!"

"Barry calm down. You bumped into him."

Barry? I guess it was Barry and Dawn from before.

"DAWN HE BUMPED INTO ME... HEY, YOUR THAT KID FROM THE LAB!"

I looked up at Barry and Dawn and just smiled. I wasn't surprised to bump into them, but I didn't know it would hurt. Literally.

"I'm starting my Pokemon journey today, too."

"REALLY?"

I nodded feeling proud saying that I was on an adventure. It all happened so fast.

"How about we bring him with us Dawn?"

"Sure that would be great. What do you say...um..."

"Lucas. My name's Lucas."

After I said that Barry put an arm around my shoulder and started rubbing the top of my head with his fist.

"WHAT DO YOU SAY LUCAS!"

I hesitated a little, but I nodded. Traveling with others would be a good experience.

"GREAT NOW LET'S GO TO JUBILIFE!"

He let go and i straightened my hat. He seemed to always be rushing, but I think I could get used to it.

"So Lucas, do you know how to catch a Pokemon?"

"I do, but i never first hand did it."

"Well, THERE'S A FIRST TIME FOR EVERYTHING. CAN YOU SHOW US?"

I looked at the both and nodded. We made it to the tall grass and walked inside. I was nervous, but it exciting all at the same time.

We walked around for a little and that's when i spotted two Starly.

"Okay, here Barry. You battle one and I'll take the other one on."

"ALRIGHT! COME ON OUT PIPLUP!"

"Come on out Turtwig."

I was excited to see what Turtwig looked like and it was small. It stood on all fours, unlike Piplup and had such bright features.

"Well, first you weaken the Pokemon. Turtwig, use Tackle on one of those Starly!"

We all watched as Turtwig charged at the Starly and knocked it down. I took a look at Barry and he seemed to just be standing there looking cluelessly at Piplup.

"Hurry Barry! Use an attack on the other Starly!"

"I DON'T KNOW ANY MOVES!"

"Check your Pokedex, it'll tell you your Pokemon's moves."

He nodded and took it out looking at it with a serious face.

"Turtwig Tack.."

"PIPLUP USE POUND ON THE OTHER STARLY!"

I saw Piplup run pretty fast for a tiny Pokemon and knock the Starly out cold. My mouth hug open.

*I didn't know such a tiny Pokemon could hold back so much.*

"How was that Lucas?"

I stared at him and nodded.

"Good, now throw a Pokeball before it recovers."

"Hehe... About that..."

"What's wrong?"

"Well I kind of don't have any Pokeball's.."

I face palmed myself. How was this guy suppose to survive out here when he doesn't even have any items. I was feeling genorous today so i went through my bag and picked up a ball.

"Here Barry take one of mine."

I handed it to him and he took it without a single word and tossed it at the fainted Starly. While he did that I had to focus on my Starly.

"Turtwig Tackle one more time."

"Turtwig!"

He charged and the Starly fell, so I threw the Pokeball that I had in my hand. It got forced into the ball with a red beam of light and the ball wiggled for a while. I crossed my fingers for good luck and Turtwig had stood nearby the Pokeball in case it came out.

"come on, come on..."

It stopped wiggling and I felt proud. Turtwig picked up the Pokeball and than gave it to me.

"Thanks Turtwig."

"Turrtwiig!"

I petted his head and took it into my hand.

*Alright, my first Pokemon! Now, just four more.*

"GOOD JOB LUCAS! WE CAUGHT OUR FIRST POKEMON!"

He held his hand up toward me expecting me to give him a high five. I slowly rose it, but slapped it still.

"Now Dawn we have to get you a Pokemon so you're not behind!"

"uuhhhh... Okay, but I don't see any more around here, let's keep walking."

I looked at Dawn and I could tell she probably didn't buy any items either.

"Here Dawn, a Pokeball."

"Thanks Lucas. Can you teach me too?"

I wouldn't feel right if I declined and I had no reason to, so I just nodded.

"Oh, thanks Lucas."

Me and Dawn kept walking when all of a sudden someone got in between the two of us and put there arms on our shoulders.

"ALRIGHT! LET ARE JOURNEY BEGIN!"

I couldn't help but smile at him. I turned to them and smiled.

*It wouldn't be that bad traveling with these two...*

* * *

**_A/N: Thnx for reading! :3_**


End file.
